las apariencias engañan
by aliswan11
Summary: en esta  historia las trillisas swan conoseran lo que es el amor,la perdida de un ser amado,y sobre todo crearan una mascara para lla no sufrirmas E/B,J/A,E/R Y  tambien  conoseran lo que es  compartir al los amores de su vida entren y comenten...
1. Chapter 1

_**Hola a todos de nuevo aquí voy con una nueva historia espero y sea e su agrado.**_

_**Los personajes le pertenecen a Estefanía Meyer. Yo solo juego un poco con ellos la historia le pertenece a una amiga.**_

**POV:** B

Hola mi nombre es Isabella marey swan, tengo 17 años y soy una de las divas in glamur junto con mis hermanas rosaley de igual edad 17 años y Alice de igual 17 años se preguntaran por que las tres tenemos la misma edad bueno por que sencillamente somos trillizas, sólo que rosaley nació primero que nosotras por solo 15 minutos después de ella nació Alice a los 10minutos y pues yo fui la ultima a los 5 minutos de Alice naci yo.

Nosotras juntamente con otras tres mandamos o gobernamos el internado de forsk, el internado se llama midnight sun, en este internado solo pueden entrar los hijos de las familias mas adineradas del país es considerado el internado mas famoso por que tiene a los mejores maestro de música, de canto, de pintura y los mejores instructores de piano así como de violín y de cualquier instrumento.

Nuestro grupo esta conformado por rosaley, Alice, jane, victoria, Tania y yo Isabella. Nosotras somos quienes llevamos las rienda en ese internado somos consideradas las abejas reinas, tenemos todo lo que queremos cuando lo queremos y mejor aun nadie se mete con nosotras. Lo malo es que todos piensan que somos unas cualquieras que ya se han acostado con gran parte de los hombres del internado.

Pero esa es la gran diferencias entre mis hermanas y entre Tania, victoria y jane, ellas si se acuestan con la mayor parte de los hombres de instituto en cambio nosotros les pagamos a unos cuantos para que digan que nos acostamos con ellos. No es que seamos feas no al contrario somos hermosas solo que eso lo utilizamos para que victoria no nos haga perder nuestra virginidad con cualquier tipo. Nosotras hicimos un pacto que la perderíamos hasta que encontráramos el hombre correcto.

**OK ESTA ES MI SEGUNDA HISTORIA ESPERO Y LES GUSTE OK BESOS SUBO EL SIGUIENTE CAPI, PARA MIERCOLES OK BESOS **** Y POR FAVOR DEJEN SUS REVIWS OK**


	2. Chapter 2

¡_**Hola de nuevo a todos espero y les valla gustando la historia, esta historia va a traer de todo un poco!**_

_**Espero muy ansiosa sus reviews para saber que es lo que piensa de esta historia y si es que les gusta ok **____** entren y comenten…**_

**POV: E **

Estamos todos muy contentos que después de que le insistieron mucho ami padre para que se instalara de planta definitiva mente en el hospital, mas conocido en el lado de Washington en un pequeño poblado llamado forsk el acepto ser el nuevo director general del hospital. Es que después de todo, todos mis hermanos y mis padres necesitábamos un cambio de aires.

En primera por el fallecimiento de los padres de emmet que murieron hace 6 meses en un accidenté aéreo, su madre de emmet era la hermana de mi madre Esme y como prácticamente mis padres criaron a emmet des de que Hera un bebe, por que sus padres siempre se la pasaron viajando por negocios por eso emmet lo consideramos nuestro hermano jasper y yo somos mellizos, por que emmet se crio con nosotros des de que tengo memoria por eso el dejo de ser un McCarthy para convertirse en un Cullen mas, los tres tenemos la misma edad 17 años solo que nos mueven diferentes pasiones y la misma ala ves pues a los tres nos gusta cantar. A mi, mi pasión es tocar el piano, jasper es tocar el violín y emmet es la guitarra electrónica.

También por eso mismo nos cambiamos aquí a forsk por que hoy seria que entraríamos a un internado de música por lo que hemos investigado, es una escuela muy prestigiada solo asisten los que han tenido familia. Que haya ido a esa escuela como en nuestro caso nuestro difunto abuela Elizabeth fue una gran cantante y salió de este internado por eso en este internado ya conocen muy bien ala familia cullen.

Estaba yo muy metido en mis pensamientos cuando de repente mi madre me llama la atención.

-Edward, Emmet y Jasper, ya llegamos a su nuevo colegio mis amores espero y les guste, para mañana ya van a tener sus vehículos se los traerán hasta aquí y a ti mi jasper también te traerán tu moto ahora despídanse de su madre y padre y entren a su escuela los veremos el fin de semana, nos dijo una Esme muy emocionada y con lagrimas en los ojos y un Carlisle consolando a nuestra madre, nos despedimos los tres y nos en caminamos en busca de la dirección.

Ya dentro de la dirección había una mujer de nomas de 34 años de edad se nos quedo viendo de arriba a vago analizándonos s los tres nos removimos un poco incómodos, hasta que senos quedo viendo a los ojos y dijo.

-¿en que les puedo ayudar jóvenes?

-si mi nombre es Edward cullen y ellos son mis hermanos jasper y emmet cullen venimos a que nos entreguen nuestros horarios y la llave de nuestra recamara.

-o si ustedes son los hijos de Carlisle cullen, ok tomen aquí están sus llaves de su recamara y sus horarios cualquier duda que tengan o pregunta solo háganmelo saber.

Los tres asentimos y nos retiramos en busca de nuestra recamara íbamos muy metidos checando nuestros horarios cuando de repente choque con un chico de ojos azules profundos.

-disculpa lo que pasa es que tenia que entregar unas notas para mi clase de piano y no te vi, me dijo el chico con cara de arrepentimiento

-no te preocupes mientras no haya sangre de por medio no es nada le dije y le tendí la mano para presentarme - mi nombre es Edward cullen y ellos son mis hermanos jasper y emmet. Le dije el nos saludo a los tres y se presento.

-bueno mi nombre es ethan vulturín y como son nuevos que les parece si los acompaño a su recamara que por lo visto ustedes están perdidos.

-si muchas gracias ethan es que si andamos un poco des orbitados.

-no se preocupen a todos nos pasa cuando somos nuevos síganme les muestro su habitación.

Nosotros asentimos y lo seguimos en el corto camino Asia nuestra recamara platicamos.

Emmet—oyes ethan y que tal son los maestros me refiero si son buena onda.

Ethan—pues si algunos son buena onda solo les recomiendo que se mantengan alegados de la secretaria del director por que esa mujer es un demonio cuando se enoja, dijo el disimulando una cara de espanto.

Jasper—ok ethan creo que tomaremos muy en cuenta tu opinión, una pregunta de casualidad ya se hicieron los equipos de basquetbol.

Ethan—no todavía no si les interesa preséntense en el gimnasio el próximo lunes para la prueba. Ok muchacho fue un gusto platicar con ustedes y espero topármelos en alguna clase aquí esta su habitación y yo me paso a retirar por que si no me quedo afuera de clase. Dijo el dándose media vuelta y empezando a caminar rápido.

Emmet—valla primer chico que me caí bien y además se ve que trae ala mitad de mujeres de este internado a sus pies el chaval.

Jasper—si se nota que la mayoría quieren con el pero el se ve que le da igual, pero bueno ya hay que dejar nuestro equipaje y nos vemos en el comedor.

Los tres asentimos y tomamos rumbos diferentes mi primera clase de hoy seria piano.

Llegue ala aula 12 y toque la puerta y del otro lado se escucho un adelante, abrí la puerta y entre muy nervioso por que la mayoría de las chicas se me queda van viendo cómo si fuera un trozo de carne, mientras que los hombres me miraban con ojos de cuando estuve enfrente dela maestra le tendí mi papel que me había dado la secretaria.

-ok alumnos les quiero presentar Edward cullen el es un nuevo alumno.

- hola a todos, dije de una manera un poco nerviosa, todos asintieron con la cabeza.

- cullen por favor pase a tomar asiento en el segundo piano ala derecha.

Yo solo asentí y me encamine asía mi piano, cuando llegue hay me sorprendió ver a ethan sentado en su piano el me saludo y yo le devolví el saludo y así empezamos la clase.

**POV: J**

Estaba viendo fijamente mi hoja de horario para encontrar mi primera clase cuando de repente siento que alguien me habla.

-hola mi nombre es jane y me parece que estas perdido necesitas ayuda.

Me quede embobado esta mujer esta tan hermosa, es de estatura media sus ojos son de un color azul y su piel es tan blanca y su hermoso cabello rubio estaba yo tan entretenido estudiándola que ella se movió incomoda en mi mirada y en seguida reaccione.

-discúlpame mi nombre es jasper cullen y soy nuevo y mucho gusto en conocerte jane, le dije tomando su delicada mano y depositando un beso en su mano. Ella se sorprendió por mis modales y yo solo le pude sonreír.

- bueno entonces jasper me dirías cual es la clase que buscas. Me dijo ella con una gran sonrisa.

-o si mi clase es de violín.

- que te parece si nos asemos compañía hacia la clase.

-ok me parece perfecto, y así comencé un buen día.

**POV: EM**

Trate de ocultar mi nerviosismo y toque la puerta del salón 24 que era don de ya había comenzado mi clase. Del otro lado de la puerta se escucho un adelante y así abrí la puerta y me encamine hacia el maestro de la clase y le di el papel que me había dado la secretaría.

-ok señor cullen pase a tomar asiento a lado de la señorita victoria. Ella en seguida se paro y yo quede choqueado es una pelirroja despampanante.

Me encamine hacia donde estaba ella mientras sentía su vista puesta en mi me estaba examinando con la mirada, cuando llegue a ella me presente.

-hola mi nombre es emmet cullen es un placer compartir esta clase con ti go linda, ella se me que do viendo y me regalo una gran sonrisa y tomo mi mano.

-pues mucho gusto emmet como ya sabes mi nombre es victoria denali.

Y así con esta pelirroja despampanante comencé mi día.

**POV:E **

Ll a cuando acabe mi primera ronda de clases me encamine hacia el comedor, llegue ala puerta principal don de ya me estaban esperando mis hermanos muy bien acompañados, emmet de una pelirroja despampanante y jasper de una rubia guapa.

Jasper—hasta que llegas Edward, mira te quiero presentar a una amiga ella es jane vulturín me dijo jasper con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Emmet—si yo también te quiero presentar a una amiga ella es victoria denali.

-mucho gusto señoritas mi nombre es Edward y soy hermano de jasper y emmet, les dije y así nos encaminamos hacia dentro del comedor ya cuando nos servimos nuestra comida tomamos una mesa cuando sentí que alguien se sentaba ami lado.

-hola muchachos como se la pasaron en sus primeras horas de clase.

Jasper—muy bien ethan y tú que tal.

Ethan – muy bien también.

Estábamos platicando todos cuando de repente se acerca unos chavos con una rubia hermosa.

-oyes ethan por que nos abandonaste mal amigo.

Ethan—lo que pasa es que me vine a hacerles compañía a unos chavos nuevos a ver los presento.

Edward el es alec, james, Mike y ella es Tania todos asintieron conforme iban mencionando sus nombre pero Tania me saludo con un beso en la mejilla.

-hola Edward un gusto tenerte en esta escuela como ya sabes soy Tania.

-pues mucho gusto Tania.

Tania— oyes ethan de casualidad ya se comunico con ti go bella, es que ami seme olvido mi celular en mi casa y no se siempre que día regresa.

Ethan—pues si me habla todas las noches y pues regresa el próximo lunes. Dijo con un suspiro.

Emmet—se nota que estas muy enamorado de esta tal bella ethan, es tu novia al caso.

Ethan—pues si tienes razón si estoy muy enamorado de ella y si, si es mi novia llevamos saliendo ya 3 años y el lunes regresa de Inglaterra.

Me da mucha curiosidad la chica de ethan ya la quiero conocer en esta semana que siempre nos reuníamos para comer nos hicimos con ethan y mis hermanos buenos amigos, y por otro lado también mis hermanos y yo conocimos un poco mas alas chicas y nos parecieron muy buena onda así que tonteábamos con ellas y así de rápido se paso la semana y lo malo es que este fin de semana no nos pudimos ir a nuestra casa por que íbamos un poco atrasados en algunas materias y nos pusimos al corriente entre otras cosas memoria de las ansias de conocer ala famosa bella.

**Bueno pues este es mi 2 capi y espero k les valla gustando en lo largo de la historia se van a dar muchas sorpresas espero con muchas ansias sus reviews ok besos …..**


	3. Chapter 3

**B**ueno aquí les dejo el 3 capitulo de mi alocada historia..

**POV.B**

Ha después de una muy merecidas vacaciones por las grandes tiendas de grandes diseñadores en parís.

Aller domingo llegamos al internado solo que no le avisamos a nadie, todos sabían que llegábamos el lunes pero tuvimos que regresar luego por que la directora nos necesitaba urgentemente.

Enseguida que llegamos nos dio a cada una de mis hermanas un sobre. Y nos dijo que este sobre contenía una canción que nos teníamos que aprender para una demostración de padres de familia y sentíamos muy orgullosas de poder hacer esta demostración.

Por que en esta demostración que se llevaría a acabo este miércoles, estarán la mayor de las academias de la música y solo eligen a un estudiante por año.

-bella ¿que canción te toco interpretar?

- o ustedes saben Ross y Allí que la directora nos prohibió revelar que interpretaríamos y además nadie tiene que saber que vamos a cantar esto es confidencial ok.

-ok bella solo queríamos saber que canción vas a interpretar.

-eso lo sabrán el día de la presentación ok Allí.

Hoy por fin era lunes día que llegaban todos al colegio estaba tan emocionada ya quería verlo lo he extrañado demasiado, me encamine asía la aula de canto privada que además poseía algunos instrumentos. Me posicione delante de mi instrumentó favorito que es el piano para empezar a tocar la letra de mi canción por que la aria que sonara como balada me concentre y empecé a cantar deje que la música me guiara.

POV.**E**

-Emmet despierta que se nos hace tarde.

-calma eed sabes que emmet es muy flojo para despertar temprano.

- si, pero siempre en el otro instituto nos sancionaban por llegar tarde por culpa del oso.

Ya después de una dura batalla para despertar a emmet, los tres nos encaminamos asía la aula de canto que teníamos a primera hora, pero en el transcurso asía la aula me llamo la atención una nota que sonaba desde un piano era una aula que estaba apartada de las demás.

Edward—chicos adelántense se me olvido mis notas de piano.

Jasper—que te sucede bro a ti nunca se te olvida nada.

Emmet—y dicen que yo soy el retrasado.

Ya después de haber visto a mis hermanos entrar en el aula, mi curiosidad pudo mas que yo y me encamine asía ese misterioso salón, para mi suerte la puerta del salón estaba entre abierta y lo que vi me dejo sin habla.

Era la chica mas hermosa sentada en el banquillo del piano tocando una melodía y cantándola, su voz es hermosa es como si un ángel estuviera cantando perdí la noción del tiempo hasta que sentí como alguien me cerraba la puerta en mis narices.

Rosaley—oyes no sabes que es de mala educación espiar ala gente.

Edward—lo que pasa es que me perdi yo pasaba por aquí y pensé que, quien estaba tocando el piano era un maestro.

Rosaley—que no sabes chico que este pasillo de aquí solo puede estar los alumnos autorizados. La aula de canto es la de allá estas son privadas ok.

Ya no respondí solo me di media vuelta esa quien se cree que es. Me encamine asía la aula de música y por lo visto no se encontraba el maestro de canto así que pase y me senté en un lugar des o ocupado.

Al poco rato vi entrar a mi diosa personal venia a acompañada de dos chicas las cuales reconocí que eran las que me corrieron hace algunos momentos.

**POV. R**

Rosaley**— **deberías tener mas cuidado había un chico es piando de tras de la puerta.

Alice—me sorprende de ti hermanita tu siempre eres muy cuidadosa bell's.

Bella—o no, no me digan que era el chismoso del instituto por que si así lo es estoy perdida no tardara en publicar esta noticia en el periódico escolar.

Alice—calma que no era el chismoso de newton, hablando de eso el chico que te espiaba es nuevo y no esta nada mal.

Bella—uf, de la que me salve, pero bueno mejor vámonos a presentar a clase que se nos hace tarde.

**POV: B**

Luego de una breve discusión con mis hermanas, nos en caminamos asía la aula, cuando entramos pude observar que todos ya habían tomado asiento y mi mirada viajo asía un chico guapo de pelo color bronce, en pocas palabras perfecto pero de pronto me encontré con su mirada que me hipnotizo.

Tuve que reaccionar por que el maestro me hablo…

—señoritas Swan. La directora las quiere en su oficina, no se preocupen por la clase que les anotare asistencia el resto de la semana ya que se verán muy ocupadas.

—ok profesor, gracias nos retiramos.

Nos encaminamos las tres así la dirección con unos nervios que nos mataban alas tres…

Rosaley—que crees que quiera la directora que yo sepa no he golpeado a nadie. Hablo una Ross, muy nerviosa.

Alice—ahora quien fue ala pobre que golpeas te Rosaley Lilianne Swan. Pregunto una Alice muy enojada.

Bella—me sorprende que no te hayas ya acostumbrado al temperamento de Ross, Alice, además no creo que sea para eso a de ser para otra cosa por que si no el profe. De canto no, nos habría dicho que estaríamos ocupadas toda la semana.

Rosaley—entra tu primero bella que tu eres la consentida de la directora.

Alice—si eso es muy cierto tus eres la favorita así que te concebimos el honor de entrar primero. Me empujo asía la puerta.

Bella—para estas hermanas que tengo, para qué quiero enemigas.

Dije dando un leve toco quido ala puerta, del otro lado se escucho un adelante. En seguida me apresure a abrir la puerta dejándonos ve a una directora muy nerviosa y enfadad.

—señoritas por favor apresúrense a entrar y cerrar la puerta y siéntense que tengo que hablar con ustedes urgentemente.

Bella—señorita directora - ¿que es lo que pasa por que esta usted así al caso hicimos algo mal? Pregunte muy nerviosa.

—no es eso bella lo que sucede es que les tengo malas noticias.

Alice— ¿que es lo que sucede?

—lo que sucede es que la reunión se adelanto, la reunión es para el miércoles ósea pasado mañana y el problemas es que si ya tienen bien compuesta su canción que van a interpretar.

Rosaley—yo si ya la tengo, esta canción es una de mis favoritas así que me la se muy bien.

Alice—yo por igual me sale bastante bien.

Bella—pues yo la tengo muy bien aprendida a si que usted deje de preocuparse directora que todo esta muy bien.

—solo una cosa mas, lo siguiente es confidencial no debería decírselos pero lo tengo que a ser por que quiero que ustedes vayan a mejores horizontes que sobresalgan mas. Los directores de los colegios les van a poner dos pruebas una es de baile y la otra va ser que van a improvisar una canción. La que ellos quieran para ustedes así que por eso es mi nerviosismo.

Rosaley—usted no se preocupe, estamos acostumbradas a sorpresas y tenemos todo bajo control.

—bueno si es así, ha pero otra cosa no quiero que nadie se entere de su regreso hasta el día de la presentación por que tiene que ser una sorpresa.

Nosotras solo asentimos y nos retiramos asía la salida, del colegio para irnos a nuestra casa pero empezó a vibrar mi celular, lo saque y era un mensaje de mi amor lo iba abrir cuando sentí que choque contra algo muy duro que me propine un fuerte golpe en mi trasero y cuando alcé la vista me encontré de nuevo al mismo chico, del salón de canto creo que esto es a lo que llaman amor a primera vista…

**OK, QUE LES PARECIO ES PERO Y LES AGRADE PROMETO SUBIR EL PROXIMO CAPITULO EN ESTA MISMA SEMANA OK MERESCO ALCASO UN REVIEW POR FIS OK SE LOS AGRADESCO…**


End file.
